Dr. Paul Lingard (Remake)
"Honestly, b''eing a good doctor who only helps and saves people is not as fun as I thought it would be, but oh boy being a bad one who gets to murder and kill those of his choice is, and your friend Javier is about ready for his appointment with Mr. Lingard...... - Paul to Jesus after fatally stabbing him several times with a butcher knife'' Dr. Paul Lingard 'is a '''Main Character '''and a hidden '''Antagonist. '''Paul is a former doctor who later became a part of the New Frontier as their doctor following the appocalypse. That is where he secretly planned to overtake leadership from David, Joan, and Clinton through any means necessary to gain revenge on Javier Garcia for being cooler and outshining David all his life. Paul reveals his true nature to Javier and the others in Thicker Than Water by murdering several of his so called friends in cold blood and planning to murder the Garcia's and any other thing that could stop him from avenging himself against the "Bullies". He serves as the Primary Antagonist of the second half of Season 3, The New Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Prior to the outbreak, Paul grew up studying the art of medicine, however he was often picked on and was often bullied by others oftenly being called a nerd and a chicken by the jocks. Most oftenly, he was excluded by others at his college as he was not seen as cool. One night, however, a bunch of popular students invited him to a party to apologize for the way they treated him, however there they pulled a prank on him by covering him in honey and chicken feathers. Following this, Paul grew a hatred for jocks and anyone he considered cooler than the average person. He later went on a world-class oncologist while those who picked on him went on to become nothing, the constant ridiculing and bullying he endured sparked something in him, His profession and medical knowledge along with his mental deterioration carried over into the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Following the apocalypse, Lingard become depressed after realizing how he worked hard his entire life and endured the bullying of others for nothing as the world had fallen and he was a nerd afterall, Eventually leading to Lingard almost ending his life by shooting himself. A day before his sanity was completely drained, he was found by David Garcia, who helped console and comfort Lingard gaining the appreciation from David. Together he, David, Joan, and Clinton Barnes went on to lead a new group of Survivors called The New Frontier. Soon after founding the group, Paul became the groups doctor and became happy with life again after feeling at comfort with his group, however after David told him and the others about how his younger brother Javier Garcia, A professional baseball player went on to be loved more by his parents and how he even flirted with David's wife at the time, Kate Garcia. This and everything Paul went through with bullies and being put down, made him grow a hatred for Javier without ever actually meeting him. When Javier and his group reunitied with David, Paul also grew hatred for David as he betrayed him and went with Javier, someone he considered cooler than Paul. With this Paul devised a plan to finally see that he was the feared bully that others feared all while trying to eliminate Javier and his group and anyone he considered a bully. Season 3 (The New Frontier) [[Above The Law (Remake)|'Above The Law ]] TBA [[Thicker Than Water (Remake)|'Thicker Than Water' ]] TBA [[From The Gallows (Remake)|'From The Gallows' ]] TBA Killed Victims The following list shows the victims that Dr. Paul Lingard has killed: * Joan (Alive) * Lonnie (Determinant, If Javier attempts to shoot him) * Badger (Alive) * Patrick (Alive) * Paul "Jesus" Monroe (Alive) * David Garcia (Determinant, If Kate is saved) * Kate Garcia (Determinant, If David is saved) * Numerous counts of walkers Death (From The Gallows) Killed By: * Javier Garcia * Clementine As the final battle between Javier and Paul travels to a rooftop of a building inside Richmond, Paul is able to gain the upper hand and is about to stab Javier with a lethal injection of his death medicine he made, Clementine suddenly appears stealing the needle out of his hands and crushing it as a enraged Lingard attempts to attack her. Javier jumps in to trip Paul who tries to stab Clem using his knife. As Paul turns his attention back to Javier, Clementine notices a nearby rope and a piece of roof to hang it from, as Paul is about to stab Javier, Clementine wraps a noose around his neck choking him with it as he screams out. Javier takes advantage and uses his momentum to then push Paul off the rooftop as he falls, he stops just before he hits the ground as the rope holds him up. His neck snaps after making impact with the fall. He is later left to remain a walker forever for his actions and his body is left hanging. Appearances * [[Above The Law (Remake)|'Above The Law' ]] * [[Thicker Than Water (Remake)|'Thicker Than Water' ]] * [[From The Gallows (Remake)|'From The Gallows' ]]